Time Warp
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Starscream Firestorm Skystalker Goa The time machine is ready at long last after some final refinements. Starscream has called in some volunteers to test the machine out. Slipstream walks into the room, ready to do whatever it is her Commander needs her to do this day. Starscream looks rather pleased with himself. The Time Machine is complete, and this is to be the first working test of the device. To go back in time and wreak a terrible vengeance upon those who stood in the way of Decepticon Superiority. On those who stood against HIS upward mobility. He smirks. "It is time," he says. Firestorm had propped herself upon the back wall of the room before anyone even arrived, wanting to take a good look at whoever came in after. Sizing up the populous, really. With arms crossed she'd shift her crimson gaze to the teleporter smack dab in the middle as her commander, ugh the word made her grimace, seemed to fawn over the device. But who knew, maybe it'd come in handy if it worked. Or it could do a number of other things, like blow up, suck them in, trap some poor souls, the possibilities were endless. Skystalker is in the corner looking none too pleased at the moment. He has his arms crossed over his chest plate to try and look bigger than he really is. The Destroyer of Worlds doesn't like being confined and planet side rather than the freedom of space. But he'd been ordered to stand guard of whatever it is the Decepticons have going on here. A massive laser rifle by his side which is almost big enough to be a cannon. In fact it looks to be three sizes too big for him to even wield effectively. Slipstream salutes to Starscream, "I'm here as you ordered, sir. How will I be assisting in this endeavor today?" she asks curiously. She looks over and nods toward Firestorm, "How's the spark?" is asked curiously. Then she casts a gaze upon Skystalker, studying the new face. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 2. "You will be accompanying me on this test of the time machine," Starscream says to Slipstream. He eyes the restless Skystalker. "And you will have more than enough opportunity to use that weapon of yours," he says to him. Firestorm smirked softly to Slipstream's question, waving a hand in dismissal, "Good good, never been better." Wait, so he was just taking Slipstream? Oh happy day, she wouldn't have to do any work. But of course she had to go open her mouth and ask Starscream, "What exactly are you gonna be doing?" Skystalker picks up his rifle and frowns, "Why am I even here if we all aren't needed?"then he adds belatedly, "Sir?" he pulls a lever on the weapon and it shines as the weapon begins to power down to conserve energon. Slipstream inclines her head toward Starscream, "Understood. I trust there is a way to get back?" she asks. Moving toward the machine and looking it over to see what, if anything, has changed since the last time she was in here to examine it. "Looks like you may have expanded the floor a bit to fit more on it if necessary." Starscream frowns. He has three armbands, so more than Slipstream is going. "I need one more volunteer, and I believe I'm taking Skystalker as well. Firestorm, I'll need you to remain to make sure the Time Machine is working properly while we're away. These arm bands will enable us to return to our own time when we're done putting an end to our problems." Starscream frowns, he has enough armbands for all of them to go along. "These armbands will enable us to return to our own time, when we've taken care of our problems in the past," he says, "Firestorm, Skystalker, come here and put one on. You too, Slipstream." He puts his own on. Slag. Of course he had enough bands. But at least they'd be allowed different timelines. Though which one she'd visit was hard to decide. "Er... Right." She'd hold back her complaints for now, moving over to Starscream to receive her armband thing. Skystalker repowers his rifle and magna-locks it to his back as he approaches Starscream for his armband. He gives Firestorm a good looking over, "Am I suppose to have to watch this femme's back and carry her weight on this mission?" he sounds annoyed, then again when doesn't he? Slipstream takes the one handed to her and slips it onto her upper arm. "So how does it work?" she asks, gesturing to the arm band. "The button on the armband will send you back to our time. Don't press it until we're ready to return," he says, "And no, you won't have to pull anybody's weight but your own, Skystalker," Starscream says, "Now, is everybody ready?" Firestorm 's ruby eyes flared as Skystalker assumed she was weak, a low growl starting in her vocal processors. "Why yo-" But of course Starscream had to cut her off and address Sky himself. "Mmff... You better hope we don't get stuck in the same time together." Words were laced with a hiss as she pointed straight into Skystalker's face while leaning down to his level. Skystalker attaches the time band to his left arm. With a nod to Starscream, "Yes ready.. my missile bays are al fully stocked." then he turns his attention back to Firestorm and his optics narrow, "Don't fool yourself girlie.. I could reduce you to atoms whenever I want." he smirks and shrugs, "Why am I even wasting energon arguing with you?!" Slipstream looks at the armband and locates the button, she nods and steps onto the time machine, "Yes, of course." Looking between Skystalker and Firestorm, then shaking her head, "You two are as bad as Goa and I." she murmurs. Goa waltzes in, step as springy as ever. "You rang?" he says, beaming at Slipstream -- for a blinking moment, before giving the room a good look-over. "Just doing my, er, duty-- of finding out what the ruckus up here is..." "Ah, Goa," Starscream says, handing him an armband, "Put this on. You're coming with us back to the past, to destroy the Autobots before they become a real nuisance." Firestorm huffed angrily as she moved past Skystalker to get into the teleporter. What a way to start the day, angry. Of course she'd give Skystalker a rough shove first before getting in. "Let's get this over with." Skystalker smirks, yup ticking mechs off is what he likes doing and it seems to have worked with this femme. He goes into the teleporter and much to his displeasure he has to be standing beside Firestorm. He turns to glare at the feisty femmebot, "Don't you try anything." he warns her. Of course being not all that big really limits his intimidation abilities but little does she realize the destructive powers housed within him. Slipstream frowns a bit as Goa walks in, she glances at Firestorm. "Mechs huh?" she intones in a way that says 'I understand'. Then looking up at Skystalker, "Can we try to put aside our differences?" Goa gingerly picks the band out of Starscream's hand, gawking over it with an exaggerated expression of amazement, like a shiny new gift on his sparking-day. "You're too kind, commander!" he says, looking up to him with a wide smile, "But are you sure you got fixed up alright? No cracks in the CPU? I mean, I heard about this ... time travel thing, but I figured you fliers were just hazing me..." He starts to latch it on his arm even so, curious eyes hovering on Firestorm and Skystalker in the meantime. "It'll be fine," Starscream says, somewhat impatiently. It's almost time to get everybody settled so they can take their trip. He makes some more adjustments before starting the machine up. "And you two, no more quarrelling. We have more important things to worry about," he says to Skystalker and Firestorm. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 17. "Fine fine..." She'd stop, for now at least. Though a light roll of her optics in Slip's direction to let her know how right she was. At least Goa was here, who was pretty much one of the few 'cons she got along with here. Well, sort of. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and BOTCHES! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 8. Skystalker rolls his optics as well. then he glares at Slipstream's comment, "As if, I'd ever consider..!" he crosses his arms and decides to behave for the mission but he gives give Firestorm a glance when he thinks no one is looking. He may want to kill her, but she has at least peaked his interest. Slipstream sighs softly and gets ready to go, as soon as Starscream can get that machine going that is, "Issues with the machine, sir?" Starscream sighs. "A few more adjustments, nothing more," he says, "We should be ready to go very soon." He's trying to get it to the ~exact~ moment he wants to go, and that's taking a lot of fine-tuning. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 10. Goa wiggles his fingers in a phantasmic motion at the machine. "Give the straggler a rundown, would you?" he says, elbowing Slipstream. "Does this thing work in rounds or somethin'?" "Are we all going to the same time or something? Or is this gonna be separate missions?" Firestorm would raise a curious brow in Starscream's direction. Skystalker sighs and rubs his temples, "Are we even sure this thing even works?" he pauses and thinks, "I could just find us a wormhole to travel though time in. If we had a strong enough force field, we could just slip in through a stitch in time by entering the event horizon of a black hole." Slipstream nods to Starscream, then to Goa she says, "We are testing the machine to see if it will send us to the time and location that the commander has chosen." then to Firestorm, "Same mission." Goa bites his lip at Skystalker. "Do you even know what a stitch is...?" Acknowledging Slipstream's explanation, he says, "Works for me. I'll be over here chuckling if you need me." Finally Starscream directs the others to stand on the pad that will transport them to the past. He punches in commands to the machine and hurries to stand on the pad itself. It's a delayed reaction, so it should give the others time to step on before it activates. Firestorm simply shuffled on over, taking a spot on the pad. Skystalker hurries on over to the teleport pad and takes his rightful position at Starscream's side at least.. he's away from Firestorm now. However, he does look back to see where the femmebot is. The machine comes to life, there's an audible hum, the feel of electricity tickling the sensors. Then an awful jerking motion, a brief array of colors passing by at faster than light speed. Then you arrive... Slipstream looks around, "Definitely looks a bit different." Goa rubs the back of his helmet as he resets his optical sensors, then shoots Starscream a wary glare. "Since you're along with us, I trust you invented a way to get /back/?" He already starts to walk forth from the group and look around, curious if this Cybertron is anything like the one he remembers... Starscream nods and points to the arm bands. "Don't push the button on that until I tell you. Now, let's see if my calculations are correct." He leads everyone forward, looking for some confirmation of which time period they'd arrived in. A distant noise tells them a Gladiatorial Match is going on right now. "Follow me," he says. Firestorm wondered how far back they were gonna go. With a deep breath she'd fall in behind Starscream as he led them through to the other side. Skystalker is used to FTL travel so he doesn't really suffer any side-effects from the transportation. He looks around and his optics narrow. He unmagnatizes the laser cannon from his back and preps the weapon for battle as he follows Starscream. He can't help but keep Firestorm in his visual sights to make sure the femmebot can actually be of use on this mission. On occasion he looks skyward to see if can recognize the star formations in this time. Slipstream keeps alert as she falls in step with Starscream. "So are we going to do something here before going back? I thought it was just a test?" She glances back at the others, hoping they'll behave. Goa looks surprised. "Button?" He flips his arm around where he can see it -- taking a tic, then deciding it's better to play along. He skitters up to match strides with Skystalker. "Something you looking for?" "We ARE going to do something," he says, "We will make a small change to history to ensure that we gain an advantage in our time." He leads them to the Coliseum. There's opportunity to be had there, yes. "You will see," is all Starscream says to Goa. "Hmph, you sure it isn't so YOU gain an advantage?" Firestorm said softly under her breath with a smirk, being quiet enough so only she could hear. It wouldn't be any big surprise since he tried doing that every cycle. Skystalker turns to look at Goa, "I'm looking to destroy some of these out dated mechs. Just wait til they see what an advanced mech with future weapons can do to them." he smirks then turns to look at Firestorm, "And what are YOU mumbling about?" he looks at Starscream, "Exactly, what is the date we're in? I don't recognize the star formations at all. But by the multititude of stars in space I'd guess we're pretty far into the past possibly Cybertron's first golden age." Slipstream hmms softly, the noise of the gladiatorial and its crowd getting louder. "So this is where that gladiator would be fighting if he even exists now." she murmurs, meaning Kick-Off. She glances at Firestorm, "What would he gain here?" is asked of the fellow femme. A little frown given at Skystalker, but she lets the commander handle him. Goa rolls his eyes at the chatter, resigning, for once, his prying to get a better look at the planet. All its gleaming, glinting. He knew now, at least, this was far before his time; Nary a Decepticon in sight. Starscream knows that the date will be on all the flyers that post the Gladiatorial Matches. And he does see one, confirming the time. "It worked," he says, "This match is scheduled for tonight. We're going to see it. There's some future Decepticons we can create that might have otherwise turned Autobot...if we do this right. Come along." Firestorm glared at Skystalker a moment, "None of your business, slag heap." Instead she'd buddy up next to Slipstream, her inner feminine side deciding it'd be best to confide in her. "Well that's the thing, you never know. It's like that theory 'If you crush a cyber fly in the past, we might be organics in the future', or something like that. Anything can happen, really..." But gladiatorial matches? Jeez, how far back were they? Skystalker leaps into the air and transforms into his sleek black reverse winged star fighter mode and produces a massively large missile ney.. it’s a frickin' NUKE! The thing is so large in size that it looks like it could reduce Cybertron to atoms and a distant memory. He has the weapon aimed at Firestorm, "What did you call me?!" he at least refrains from childish name calling. Though it seems like his relationship with the femme has all the classic signs of an Elementary school yard crush. Slipstream cocks her head a little to this information. "Anyone in specific we should be looking for then?" she asks. Then she looks over to Firestorm, giving her a nod in acknowledgement. "I suppose the risk outweighs the reward in the commanders optics, Firestorm, therefore we merely follow orders and hope for the best." She looks up at Skystalker and makes sure she stays next to Firestorm, to whom she whispers, "I've heard mechs called worst at the Academy and showed better decorum." As much as he was enjoying the view of pre-fall Cybertron, Goa flips his scythes out of his back reflexively at the noise, glaring over his shoulder with an evil eye upon Skystalker. "Spaz..." Starscream sighs at the others. "I'll tell you when I see someone," he says, leading them into the arena. He finds some seats for everybody and stares down into the Gladiatorial Floor. He wonders if the one mech he was hoping to see would be present tonight. Flyer posters were accurate right up until there was a last minute change due to off-arena skullduggery or other unforeseen events. Firestorm snickered softly at Slipstream's comment, nodding in agreement. But she didn't bother giving Sky any of her attention except to say, "Psh. Get over it. Can't do anything while we're here." With that said she'd find a seat once they entered the massive coliseum, plopping down with a thud. Skystalker reverts back to his robot mode and proceeds into the coliseum and decides to just ignore the femmebot as best he can and sits down beside Starscream. He peers down into the arena grounds, "Think they'd let me enter as a contestant? I need to kill something to blow off some steam." Slipstream inclines her head to Starscream, deciding she'll put herself between Skystalker and Firestorm by sitting between them. The less arguing that can be prevented the better. "Honestly, going to make the locals notice us." she mutters. She takes a seat and looks down to see who is fighting below. "Ah true warriors." she practically purrs. Goa leaps a seat further down from the trio, just like leaping a fence, and settles right in. He's still eerily quiet, scanning around, taking in every angle and bolt ... this place isn't much like the dank fighting pit back in Polyhex. Could get used to this. Crossing his legs, he extends his arms to the sides over the seats. Starscream shakes his head at Skystalker. "There's no telling what that will do," he says, "If you're destroyed in the past, it could have serious repercussions for the future." He waits patiently for the first match to begin. "Ah, there you are. You're so quiet for once I almost forgot you." Firestorm smirked when she noticed Goa hop over the seats and sit down. "Something on your mind?" Sure the fact that they were in the PAST was quite unnerving, but she just wanted to get some talk out of him while they waited for a fight to start. Skystalker looks between Firestorm and Goa and leans back in his seat with arms crossed pretending not to care, then he looks at Starscream, "You'd think these out dated mechs could destroy me in a fight? Well, maybe if they took away my weapons." he seems to have his feelings a bit hurt. Slipstream peers down at the back of the head of Goa, idly tempted to flick him. But she decides against it. The announcement for the battle goes out and two mechs step out. One is a dark green stout mech with a ener-sword in one hand, shield in the other. The second is tall and silver bearing a ener-morning star (the chain with the spiked ball on the end) and a shield. "Hmmm." Goa leans over backwards. "Eh? Oh." His optics reduce to slits as he smiles amicably. "Not really... I half-expect this sort of thing now. Having my perception flipped around." Glancing over at Skystalker again, with an eye more examining than critical this time, he adds "You guys seem to know what you're doing, anyhow." He whirrs as he sits back up, unclear if it's the movement of machinery or a sigh. As soon as he notices mechs in the pit he locks on, zooming vision in for a clearer look. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 6. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 8. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 5. +Roll: Skystalker rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 13. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. Skystalker finally stands up and turns to Starscream, "I am not needed here it would seem, and I can no longer stand to be in that femme's presence so I take my leave sir." he nods to the commander and presses the button on his band. He glares at Firestorm as he starts to fade from view just before disappearing a burst of light which eventually trickles into fading glitter. Starscream sighs at Skystalker. "Very well then," he mutters, "Be off with you. And remember to take that armband off when you get back." He concentrates on the arena again. An announcer is speaking... Firestorm caught the movement of the two gladiators entering the arena, turning away from Goa to watch. At least she would've if that silver one didn't capture her attention so strongly. "Holy Primus..Is that..?" Her optics zoomed in close to see the Cybertronian better, making her straighten up at her sudden realization, "It is! Holy slag, it's Megatron!" Slipstream peers at the figures below as they being the fight, weapons being wielded with great skill and strength. The crowd roars, chanting out a couple names, which are melding together - but you can figure out one is slag maker for sure. It's becoming quickly apparently who is the better of the two, the silvery one. She blinks as Skystalker disappears. "Way to practically blow our cover." she mutters. The fight is soon in the silvery mechs favor as he gets the shield off the green mech. At Firestorm's declaration she takes a better look, "Odd name to have then... slag maker..." Goa just watches the match hunched over wordlessly, absorbed in the tactics displayed -- by Megatron in particular, naturally -- far too distracted to have noticed Skystalker's exit. A bit less finesse than he'd expected, but remarkable nonetheless. Once the action dies down, he slowly turns a questioning stare to Starscream. "... I saw." Turning to sit across the seats, he says, "A credit for your thoughts?" Starscream isn't surprised that Megatron is there. After all, that's what he came for. He's hoping this match turns...unlucky. But he does not say so to his companions. If Firestorm had glasses right now she'd be pushing them up in the nerdiest fashion as she relayed history like she was reading right from the screen. "I read a little about this in Academy. They didn't have much. But most of what I know is from the base- Er, I mean research. This point in time is pretty much where Megatron forms the beginning of the Decepticons. He actually used to be a miner around here, but accidentally killed some sort of Autobot guard or something. Guess that's why they're calling him slag maker..." Slipstream is watching on carefully, taking mental notes for anything she may able to use. The clash goes Megatron's way for awhile, but the green mech does get in a slash or stab now and again. It’s obvious that he'll be falling, but not before he gets some injuries upon his opponent. The crowd is roaring, screaming for energon to be spilled, for someone's head to roll. "You should be watching Gooey." the femme seeker notes, "Might actually learn how to defend yourself." Goa motions a playfully dismissive hand wave at Slips. "I'd say defense is a losing strategy here." More quietly, he says "Poor green mechs always get the short end of the stick..." Firestorm 's processor was going a mile a minute with information as she went through her logs on Cybertronian history, trying to figure out what the pit they were doing here. "Hmm..." Lips tightened as crimson eyes slowly shifted to Starscream while he watched the battle. With a swift movement she'd scoot over to the empty seat beside him, putting an elbow on the armrest as she leaned in closer to her commander, eyes fixed on the fight so her words seemed more casual. "So, Commander... What are the actual details for this mission. I mean, we can't run in blind, now can we?" +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Interrogation Software and fails by 7! The total roll was 26. Slipstream eyes Goa at that comment. "Maybe he deserved it for being annoying and messing with the slag maker in some way." she suggests helpfully. The green mech gets a couple good slashed in before that morning star swings around and connects with his head, removing his helmet completely and exposing the cerebral casing underneath. "OH he's a goner." Goa watches the chips fly with a half-fascinated, half-alarmed expression, then turns, chin resting on his arm, to smirk /exceedingly/ wryly at Slipstream. "Having fun in this era?" He glances over to Starscream in the next breath. "Sparky's got a point, you know." Starscream stares at the battle and notices that the Silver Mech's opponent is pretty much done for. He sighs. Well, this was only the warm up match. Surely a worthy opponent would enable him to make his move. "Oh yes, of course," he says absently to Goa. Starscream adds to Firestorm, "No, certainly not...if anything will be done I will handle it myself." Firestorm 's eyes narrowed at Starscream's refusal to answer her question, though it was clear she already knew what was going on. "Mnm... I'd say good luck, but I doubt this mission will be successful. Especially if you're planning what I think you are." Gaze shifted to Starscream with that knowing glint in them. Slipstream watches as the green mech is dispatched with and a new mech is sent in. The announcer roars, "Our champion is taking all comers! Try your luck if you dare the might of the Slag Maker!" She shakes her head a little. "Only a fool would go in there unprepared." she glances curiously at Firestorm. "What are you talking about?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 12. Goa finally remembers he had his scythes unfolded and slides them back into place with a click. His eyes glare, but his mouth smiles at Starscream, brought suddenly to frustration by how easily the mech dismisses him. "You know, if your plan is so bad you can't tell us about it, you could just go down there. It'd be funny." The crowd is really getting into it as the two mechs battle. This newcomer is better than the first, but still Megatron is his better as time passes. However this mech only adds to injuries previously absorbed by the slag maker. Starscream is certainly getting into it. He's hoping the progression of opponents will wear Megatron down. Oh he's not going to do anything right in the open, no. Not unless he can quickly vanish out seconds later, leaving no evidence behind. "Don't worry, this is foolproof. Be prepared to return on my signal." Firestorm wouldn't reach for her armband anytime soon. Instead she kept a vigil eye on both Starscream and the battle below. She didn't know if Slip and Goa had the same knowledge of what was happening than she did, but Firestorm had enough research on her commander for there to be a reason as to why she loathed him. Fingers twitched in an agitated manner upon the armrests, almost as if she had a trigger finger that was just itching for the right time to strike. Slipstream glances over at Starscream questioningly, wondering if maybe the other two are onto something. "What is foolproof?" she asks. The crowd is in a frenzy, there are small fights breaking out now. It’s just getting uglier by the moment. Megatron ends the battle quickly with a lucky blow. He's pretty beat up, but gestures for another opponent. The crowd only roars louder! "Who knew Cybertronians of this time were so fuel thirty." the femme observes. And yes another opponent steps out, this fellow certainly is bigger than Megatron. So another battle, nastier than the previous two, begins. Goa rolls all the way over, resting his elbows on the back of the seat, eyes on the seekers. Very curious where this line of inquiry is going. He chooses to not press his teasing any further for a bit. Starscream watches this battle intently. His opportunity may come soon. "Shhh!" he says to Slipstream, "I'm trying to concentrate!" "Alright, that's it!" Firestorm hissed as she finally stood up and moved in front of Starscream, blocking his view completely from the fight. "You may be my commander, but I'm not gonna sit here on my afterburners and let you go through with this. Yes, I know your plan. It's not hard to figure out, like you." She was in the heat of it now, and there wasn't any turning back. "We all may not LOVE Megatron, but you actually have the bearings to try and off him here in the past? While three of his followers sit next to you? How well do you think this is gonna go down for you, hm?" Slipstream shakes her head a bit at that, not liking this one bit. Then Firestorm calls him on it. Those immediately around them are taking notice now. "Hey you talking slag about the Champion?" some drunk mech roars nearby. "Who's talking trash bout him!?" another yells. "Uh oh...." she mutters. The fight is going on below without notice of what may befall this group from the future. Starscream makes an irritated sound. "Look, everybody knows I'D be a better leader," he whispers to Firestorm fiercely, "I have better plans! The Autobots would have lost eons ago if I'd been calling the shots! If you don't like it, I'll send you back right now." Goa quietly takes his arm band off and stashes it in the armor on his back as he listens in on this debacle ... making sure to stay out of reach of crowd protest. Which eventually requires him perching on the back of the seat. Firestorm rolled her optics heavily at Starscreams words. "Please, you couldn't lead a rock even if you wanted to, let alone an army." Now she was getting loud and in his face about it, though she didn't actually notice the past bots starting to look their way. "Plans?? What plans?! Everything you do fails! Even when challenging Megatron! You never get it through that slag heap you call a processor!" Those nearby are glaring at Starscream. "What's all this talk about!?" one behind the group demands. One next to the group is whispering to his buddy, who is grinning insanely. The mechs in front the group has since turned and screaming demands about why they were talking badly about the champion. The battle ends as the big mech falls, Megatron is obviously done as he pays his tribute with a salute that will be used later by the Decepticons themselves. Slipstream hisses, "If you all didn't notice this group is going to throw us down there or do us in themselves!" "Be quiet, both of you!" Starscream hisses at Firestorm and Slipstream, "Be prepared to leave! This isn't going well now that you decided to raise a ruckus!" Goa becomes embroiled in verbal combat with a particularly forward bot that chases him a couple of levels up the seats. Hissing, he clocks the mech around the jaw, sending him tumbling back down. "Is this going to be a problem?!" he roars, clambering in pursuit. "Then you'll be the first to go back!" With an audible hiss Firestorm would swiftly reach forward to try and press the button on his armband. There'd be no way she'd let him stay here and muck up their future just so he can rule. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 11. The crowd around the group stays to lay hands on them, demanding answers. Goa isn't helping any by starting a fight! He's dove upon in 2 nanoseconds flat! Slipstream hisses as her wings get mauled. "Let's get out of here!" reaching for her button to escape +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 19. Goa flails and screeches as he's swarmed upon, transforming to deflect the blows, and awkwardly trying to drive up the stairs. Goa's scythes roll over to his chest as he folds into his vehicle mode. Goa transforms from robot to armored car Mode. Starscream snatches his arm with his armband out of Firestorm's reach. He turns and sees his opportunity. Megatron's back is turned! Quickly he aims his rifle...and is ready to hit his button the minute he fires! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 9. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 14. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 16. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 5. The shot is probably not heard at all by the roar of the crowd. Though those around the group are on top of them even more so. They'll probably rip the group apart! The shot does land.. there's a sudden hush that falls over the crowd. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 18. Firestorm 's eyes widened as she saw Starscream going in for the shot once he'd denied her attempt at sending him back. He even fired! Firestorm was among the many silenced spectators, though she'd whirl around to glare daggers at Starscream, "You... You better hope I don't exist when we return, or you'll wish you hadn't taken that shot." And with that said she'd reach for her armband to send her back, doing just so if successful. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Agility Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 19. Slipstream cannot hit her button as the mechs around them really are holding her back. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screams at Starscream. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 14. "MY fault?" Starscream shouts back, "This is all Firestorm's fault! Now hurry up and push your buttons! We HAVE to get out of here!" He fumbles for his own button! The crowd is in full out fight mode as the realization that the champion is possibly mortally injured hits them all. It is utter chaos! +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Goa transforms and manages to climb his way out of the crowd to a ceiling support, kicking very angry mechs away with bursts of fire from his heels. He'd noticed the lull in the action a few moments ago, and from his elevated viewpoint, started to put the pieces together-- "Not me, HIM!" He shrieks, pointing vigilantly at Starscream. "He's the one who shot your slagger!" Goa starts fumbling about over his shoulder to retrieve the band. Firestorm was so close to extending her blades and turning the fighting spectators into piles of scrap metal. But no, instead she'd twist about, using her large wings to buffet any grabbing hands as she went again for her armband. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 12. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 2. And with button pressed Firestorm would blip out from view, finally returning to the room they'd started in at the Polyhex base. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 10. Slipstream struggles free long enough to hit her own button and is whisked back home as well. The wrath of the crowd is making Starscream very nervous! He finally hits his button and POOFS! Hopefully Megatron didn't see him...otherwise he'd have some 'splainin to do. Goa needs a less awkward angle to find it. "For the love of... slag it." Observing the other two Decepticons disappear, he doesn't have any friendly-fire issue drawing his grenade launcher... and frowns as Starscream disappears from view. He lobs an explosive at the ceiling instead, and climbs outside to the roof, where he has plenty of time to find the band, put it on, and return. And the group return back to the time machine they left behind. It looks about the same here in the room. Maybe it didn't work? Only time will reveal this! Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Time Warp TP